The Contest
by jesusfreak267
Summary: Bridget wants to win a contest to sing in front of all of Michigan. She wants to win so bad that she will do anything in her power, or her parents', to guarantee that she wins. Can she do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**How It Happened**

"OK, so, correct me if I'm wrong, but… This is like, a major crisis, right?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING??? CRISIS? MORE LIKE, NATIONAL, PUBLIC, EMBARRASSMENT, DISASTER, THING!"

"Helpful…"

Okay, so by now you are wondering 'what???' Well let me explain it to you. Let's take you back a month or so, December 1st, 2007.

It was a sunny, but cold, day, in Michigan, and I was hanging out with my sister, Bridget. She was so incredibly determined to win this contest, to sing in front of the entire city. (Literally, it would be on T.V. and everything!) She bribed the judges, she sweet talked the organizers, and she even tried to rig it. But nothing worked. In the end, she had to completely compete on pure luck.

Now you're thinking 'well, duh!' But, it isn't that simple. See, with Bridget, things that she wants, but can't have, she MUST get.

So, she told Mom and Dad that she was totally positive she wouldn't win, and began to pout. Mom and Dad hate seeing her upset, so they went to talk to the judges, who wouldn't bend the rules. Bridget came to me, in disbelief, and almost cried. Then, (with me not really caring), I told her to have confidence and she probably would win. After all, she is the best singer I know. Apparently, my words worked quite well, which is good, because I wasn't even paying attention to what I was saying, (I know, what a shameful confession, huh?)

So then began day 4 of the competition…

Bridget got in front of the judges, and sang her heart out. The judges looked mildly impressed, and wrote down some things, and dismissed Bridget. She walked away looking kind of depressed…

Want to know what the judges wrote?? Keep lookin' out, for Chapter Two!!!


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**The Details**

"Kerry, I'm scared! What if they totally reject me or something?"

"Wow, Bridge, reject is a pretty big word for you!"

"KERRY!"

"OK, OK… I dunno, I mean I think you were OK-"

"_okay? _Kerry! I'm trying to be like hugely good at something and you think I'm just _okay?_"

"Well, I wasn't really as close to you as the judges were so I couldn't hear you that well.."

Wow. Talk about over-reaction. Prime example: Bridget. Once she's in something she TOTALLY doesn't do anything but stress over it. And Rory, wasn't much help…

"Hey Bridget, I heard you stunk today!"

"RORY! Who told you that?!?!?"

"Max, the kid who lives down the street, you know, the kid who thinks you're a babe? Yeah, he said you stunk but you would probably sound as pretty as you look when you win… it was kind of disturbing…"

"Oh man, oh man, oh man! The judges didn't really say much, it was more like a 'NEXT' kind of thing. But they did look sort of happy, didn't they Kerry?"

"Oh yeah, totally…" Well, I didn't know, what am I supposed to say?

"Ugh, MY LIFE IS SO UNFAIR, MY LIFE IS SO UNFAIR, MY LIFE IS SO UNFAIR!!!!!!!!!"

"Drama queen. You know you're not the only one with stress issues. But, just to add to it, we have a final in Math next Wednesday.

"WHAT???!!??!? OH MY GOSH I TOTALLY FORGOT!"

"HA" I know, I'm so mean right? Well, this is kind of how we always treat each other… Anyways lets fast forward past the big argument and hair pulling right into the next competing day.

Right before Bridget went up, this girl who could play the Violin and still sing really well (While playing the violin) went up, and the judges looked blown away, which made Bridget even more stressed.

Then it was her turn.

"BRIDGET HENESSE!" Called the judge. I could hear Bridget saying "oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh…"

Bridget got up and sang Amazing Grace. The judges looked more impressed today then they did before. She walked away with a VERY shocked look on her face and she was much happier then before.

Who won the contest? Bridget or Violinist? Keep lookin' out for the final Chapter! Coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!! This is the last Chapter of my first story (if that made sense) This chapter is dedicated to Romygirl123, who liked my 'plot' and asked to keep going!!! So here it is!!!!!!!!!!!! (Oh BTW it's kind of like really long.)**

**Chapter Three**

**The Winner**

Blah Blah Blah… Blah Blah… Blah, blah. Geeze, does she EVER stop talking? Oh, let me fill you in. Since Bridget's "Shocked-happy-Oh-my-gosh-they-loved-me" phase, she hasn't stopped talking. Blah Blah Blah… Blah Blah… Blah, blah.

"-AND DID YOU SEE THE LOOK THE GIRL GAVE ME? SHE LOOKED SO BLOWN AWAY, KERRY I'M SO HAPPY!"

"Bridge! I got it, I think Rory does too, right Rory?"

"Oh, sorry, I was to busy tyring to unplug my ears from ALL THE SCREAMING!"

"Fine, then. Don't like my singing."

So again, another big fight scene that I choose to skip, because it's pretty much the same thing over and over, hair-pulling, screaming, hair-pulling, you get the idea…

So anyways, let's move on to the day where the winner is chosen.

"BRIDGET HENESSE!!!!!!" Called the same judge. Bridget was clearly scared, when she walked her legs trembled. Just her and the violinist were left.

Bridget got up on the stage, and looked at the crowd. This was it. The actual final day. Then she began to sing…

The whole crowd went silent.

Bridget continued to sing.

The song ended and they called the Violinist to the stage.

The crowd went silent.

She began to play.

She began to sing.

The crowd burst into applause and Bridget looked practically hopeless…

"We will discuss who should win and be back in a few minutes." Said the judge.

"Kerry…"

"Yeah, Bridge?"

"I lost. I know it. No one burst into applause like that for me…"

"Aw, Bridge, you were great!!"

"Thanks… but I don't think so."

The judges came back, "Contestants, come to the stage please."

Bridget shot the Violinist a dirty look and then followed her out to the stage.

"The winner of the contest is…"

"_Please be me… Pleeease"_ Bridget was whispering, almost crying, of how desperate she was.

"BRIDGET HENESSE!!!!!!"

The whole crowd went into applause, laughter, and cheering.

"You will be singing on T.V. in front of ALL of Michigan at 6:00 this evening. Don't be late." And with that, the judges walked away.

"I WON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Bridget. And, as you've guessed, all day she didn't shut up. I won.. whoo! I won… yippee!! You know, the basics.

So here it is:

6:00 that evening.

The same judge was at the theater. "As you all know, Bridget Henesse was the winner of the contest, so tonight she will be singing the National Anthem in front of everybody. So please welcome to the stage BRIDGET HENESSE!!!!"

"Thanks, everybody" Said Bridget, gleaming in her necklaces and bracelets, glowing in her Black short skirt and Red top with Safety pins at the collar, with her knee-high high heel boots. I thought she looked good, and Max, well, let's not get into that.

So, as Bridget began to sing, She moved backwards, slowly, and then she moved forwards, and in the middle of taking a step, she tripped on a wire and reached back for something to grab. She grabbed a banner and it ripped right in two. She fell over, and was silent for a couple seconds. Then she began to sing again. Everyone in the crowd was laughing now and she was very embarrassed. Now, the banner was down, and the wires were everywhere. She got up and acted like nothing happened. She walked again, across the stage, singing, and then something got caught in her heel and it broke, she tripped and fell into the mess of wire for all the microphones and everything. She didn't even bother to sing anymore.

This brings me back to chapter one, where I ran out to the stage to help her and she said

"OK, so, correct me if I'm wrong, but… This is like, a major crisis, right?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING??? CRISIS? MORE LIKE, NATIONAL, PUBLIC, EMBARRASSMENT, DISASTER, THING!"

"Helpful…"

So, she won the contest, but she was SO embarrassed to show her face at school, or even in public. She cried for days and no one could make her feel better. Eventually she went to school to face the laughs, but no one said anything. It was the most embarrassing thing that could ever happen to a teenager, and everyone felt bad for her…

But in the end, she won the contest!


End file.
